


Par Erreur

by Miryuna



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Angsty Trafalgar D. Water Law, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fireworks, Fluff, Happy Ending, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, One Piece Universe, Party
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryuna/pseuds/Miryuna
Summary: « Je pensais simplement rester une petite heure, puis m’éclipser, comme je le fais à toutes les soirées. Mais ça ne s’est pas vraiment dérouler comme prévu… »
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 6





	Par Erreur

– **Dans le milieu de l’après-midi –**

Bepo le poursuivait de pièce en pièce à travers l’appartement, essayant de trouver n’importe quelle raison possible pour le faire venir, mais sa réponse était toujours la même. _« Non Bepo, je ne viendrais pas ! »_. Désespéré, et à cours d’arguments, l’ours blanc décida alors de jouer sur le côté sentimental, et, mimant sa tête la plus mignonne, il le fixa de ses petits yeux ronds étincelants dans l’espoir de le faire finalement accepter. Malgré ses efforts pour rester insensible, Law finit par abandonner, au plus grand plaisir de son meilleur ami. _« D’accord, très bien, je viendrais puisse que tu y insistes tant... »._ Bepo sautait de joie au milieu du salon, fier d’avoir réussi l’exploit de le faire changer d’avis, et pire, de le persuader d’aller à soirée. _«_ _C_ _e_ _n’est pas n’importe quelle soirée, c’est pour célébrer la fête des Lumières ! »_ ajoutait Bepo en guise d’argument.

La Fête des Lumières se célébrait chaque année, dans le milieu du mois de février, et consistait à illuminer le ciel obscur de l’hiver. Anciennement, ce rituel se déroulait en lançant des lanternes dans le ciel. Récemment, la pratique avait quelque peu changé, et les feux d’artifice avaient remplacé ces lampions de papier décorés. Mais qu’importe la méthode utilisée au final, cette fête symbolique permettait de se rassembler, de profiter de ses proches, et, certains diraient même, de remercier le ciel de briller, jour après jour.

Ainsi, pour ce jour spécial de l’année, la joyeuse bande au chapeau de paille avait prévu une soirée à laquelle étaient invités une centaine de personnes, dont Law et ses amis. Bepo insista que cela faisait longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas vu les mugiwaras, et que cette fête était l’occasion parfaite pour se revoir.

 _« Qui est invité ? »_ demanda Law, curieux. _« Et bien… je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu’il y aura beaucoup de monde ! »_ s’exclama Bepo encore plus excité. Cette nouvelle ne réjouit cependant pas Law, car beaucoup de monde était synonyme de beaucoup de bruit. _« J’ai accepté de venir, mais seulement pour une petite heure, pas plus ! »_ avertit Law en regardant Bepo fixement. _« Pas de problème Cap’tain ! Tu verras, tu ne regretteras pas d’être venu, cette fête s’annonce amusante ! »_ ajouta Bepo. _« On verra... »_ conclut Law en soupirant.

Bepo étant rentré chez lui, Law était désormais seul dans son appartement. Méditatif, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et ouvrit le dernier tiroir de sa commode, d’où il sortit une photo dans un petit cadre. _« C’était le bon vieux temps… »_ , soupira-t-il en esquissant un sourire du coin des lèvres. Cette photo datait d’il y a trois ans. Les mugiwaras, lui et ses amis avaient décidé de faire un tour du monde, un peu sur un coup de tête.

… _« - Tu es complètement inconscient de décider de ces choses-là sans rien prévoir, mugiwara-ya !_

_\- Ce sera drôle Torao, viens avec nous ! » …_

Cela semblait déjà si lointain. Mais il devait l’avouer, ce voyage était sans aucun doute la meilleure expérience qu’il n’avait jamais vécu, et durant laquelle il avait rencontré des personnes formidables, mais surtout une en particulier. Sur la photo, il arborait son grand sourire, tout en sautant en l’air, avec à sa droite Zoro et à sa gauche Law, manquant tous les deux de tomber à cause de cet idiot au cœur tendre qui les emportait vers l’avant.

Law replaça la photo et ferma la tiroir, son cœur porté par une douce nostalgie. Il ne les avait pas revu depuis. Ce n’était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée d’aller à cette soirée finalement. Sans doute Bepo avait-il eu raison d’insister autant, de même qu’il avait eu raison de dire que Law regretterait s’il ne venait pas. Mais, l’esprit toujours prévoyant, Law ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que quelque chose n’allait pas se passer comme prévu.

* * *

– **1h avant la soirée** **–**

La soirée se déroulait dans l’appartement de Franky, sûrement parce que c’était le plus grand et le mieux aménagé. Law décida de laisser sa voiture et de prendre la ligne de train qui reliait sa ville de celle où habitait les mugiwaras. De toute manière, avec la préparation des festivités, toutes les routes ou presque avaient été fermées. Assis, la tête posée contre la vitre en verre, il regardait défiler devant lui le paysage animé, au rythme des roues sur les rails. Comme il s’en doutait, à cette période particulière de l’année, la gare était plus remplie que d’habitude. Devant ses yeux, se dessinait un spectacle de retrouvailles. Les parents pleuraient de joie, prenant dans leurs mains les bagages de leurs enfants, qui avaient _« tant grandis depuis »._ Law pouvait également apercevoir des sœurs jumelles se sauter dans les bras, tout aussi émues. Les plus petits couraient dans tous les sens, et les couples se serraient dans les bras. Law traversa cette foule et sortit enfin de la gare. Au loin, le soleil ne tardait pas à se coucher. Les premiers lampadaires étaient déjà allumés. Dans ses vagues souvenirs, l’appartement de Franky ne se situait pas trop loin de la gare. Law choisit alors de continuer à pied. Rien n’avait changé depuis trois ans, ce qui lui permit de retrouver assez facilement l’adresse, ceci en plus des nombreuses personnes qui se dirigeaient au même endroit que lui. Parmi elles, il reconnut entre autre la meilleure amie de Nami, Vivi ;et la petite amie – bientôt fiancée – de Usopp, Kaya qui arrivait en même temps que Camie et Pappug, suivis par Shirahoshi et ses frères. Mais il reconnut aussi, à sa grande surprise, des connaissances de leur voyage, qui s’étaient spécialement déplacés pour l’occasion.

_« - Oh, Law-dono ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir-gozaru !_

_\- Vous avez fait tout le trajet depuis Wano ?_

_\- Oui ! Luffy-dono a insisté pour que nous venions, et il nous a été dit que c’était pour l’occasion d’une très belle fête-gozaru_

_\- Je vois, j’espère que le spectacle vous plaira »_

_« Je ne pensais pas revoir autant de monde »_ pensait Law qui se rapprochait de la porte d’entrée, de laquelle il pouvait déjà entendre s’échapper la musique. A peine eut-il le temps de passer l’encadrement de la porte, qu’une ombre se jeta sur lui à toute vitesse. _« TORAO ! TU ES VENU !! »_. Law releva sa tête et put en effet apercevoir le détenteur de cette voix pleine d’entrain. _« Toujours aussi délicat à ce que je vois, mugiwara-ya »._ Law esquissa un sourire. Étonnement, il se sentait bien d’être là. _« Oui, j’ai réussi à le convaincre de venir ! »_ ajouta une voix derrière Luffy. _« Oooooh c’est vrai ?! C’est super ! »_ continua le jeune homme en lâchant Law pour se jeter sur l’ours polaire. _« Aaaah doucement mugiwara »_ mais l’ours ne put rien faire que Luffy l’avait déjà fait tomber à terre dans la précipitation et l’excitation. Robin rirait du spectacle un peu plus loin, tandis qu’elle préparait les boissons. _« Ça fait un moment depuis la dernière fois Law-kun ! Qu’est-ce que tu deviens depuis le temps ? »_ lui demanda la rousse, toujours aussi curieuse. _« Oh, rien de spécial, comme avant »_ répondit simplement Law. _« Et toi ? »_ retourna-t-il la question à la rousse. _« Et bien il s’est passé plein de choses depuis trois ans ! »_ ajouta Nami. En effet Law apprit que la rousse avait finalement pu intégrer la petite station de météorologie implantée à Sabaody, qu’elle était fiancée à Sanji depuis peu, que lui-même avait ouvert le restaurant dont il parlait déjà il y a trois ans ; que Chopper avait été nommé médecin, ou encore que Robin s’était fait connaître en étant la première à pouvoir déchiffrer une langue ancienne, retrouvée sur des ruines dans le désert d’Alabasta. Avec le recul, Law constata que la vie de chacun avait bien changé en l’espace de trois ans, tandis que pour lui, rien n’avait réellement changé.

A minuit pile, tous sortirent dehors pour observer le ciel illuminé, et lancer eux-aussi des feux d’artifice. _« Allez, allez !! »_ criait d’enthousiasme Luffy, qui semblait comme un enfant perdu dans un magasin de jouets le jour de Noël. Dans l’air fendu par le bruit des explosions lumineuses, se laissaient entendre des « _Oh ! »_ et des _« Ah ! »_. Law fixait cette immensité sombre tachées de milles couleurs, cette obscurité qui brillait de milles feux, cette nébulosité enivrante, ces pupilles brunes étincelantes.

Lorsque le spectacle se finit, Law se rendit compte que son regard était resté fixé sur Luffy tout ce temps. _« Mais qu’est ce que je fais bon sang ! »_ s’énerva-t-il intérieurement, livrant une bataille contre sa propre âme.

Les premières personnes repartirent, le jardin comme l’appartement de Franky se vidèrent peu à peu, l’agitation diminua également. Vint le moment des poignées de mains, des saluts à distance, des _« A bientôt »_ et des _« Bonne route »_ , et en peu de temps, il ne resta plus que les membres les plus proches des mugiwaras.

 _« Je ne vais pas tarder non plus, merci pour l’invitation mugiwa.. »_ mais le brun fut coupé par la pile électrique qui s’avançait vers lui. _« Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant ! Reste encore Torao ! Torao ! »._ Cette même nébulosité ensorcelante qui plongeait dans ses yeux l’empêchait de dire quoi que soit, et un silence fut la seule réponse qu’il put donner. Silence que Luffy considéra comme un oui. _« Aller, viens à l’intérieur Torao ! »_ ajouta Luffy en tirant Law par la main. Trop tard pour reculer maintenant. A l’intérieur, il chercha Bepo du regard, mais lui et les autres étaient déjà partis, l’informa Chopper.

 _« Une soirée ne serait pas digne de ce nom sans sake ! »_ s’exclama Franky qui ramena de quoi abreuver un bataillon entier. Zoro, sans surprise, fut le premier à se servir. Mais peu de temps après, la petite dizaine de personnes qui restait avait chacun son verre à la main, fredonnant en même temps des vieux chants marins. Law n’y échappa pas non plus, et Zoro le resservit même plusieurs fois. Mais il se rassurait en se disant que d’ordinaire, il tenait assez bien l’alcool, et que dans peu de temps tout le monde tomberait de sommeil, alors rien n’était à craindre.

Rien n’était à craindre.

Tout se passerait bien.

C’est ce qu’il espérait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Law se réveilla, une migraine lui assommant la tête. Il se redressa pour s’asseoir sur le lit, essayant de remettre en place ses esprits, portant sa main à son crâne. Il remarqua d’abord avec frayeur qu’il n’était pas habillé. Pas. Du.Tout. Il rapprocha le drap contre lui, complètement désorienté. Il ne savait pas où il était et ne se souvenait pas non plus de ce qui s’était passé durant la nuit. Et c’est en tournant la tête, qu’il constata avec stupeurque Luffy dormait juste à côté lui, aussi peu vêtu qu’il ne l’était. Law essaya de reprendre sa respiration, et se concentra au maximum pour essayer de se souvenir. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ils ne pouvaient pas l’avoir fait. Ce devait être un erreur. C’était forcément une erreur…

… _Il le tira à l’intérieur d’une chambre, prenant le soin de refermer la porte derrière eux, et s’empressa de coller ses lèvres contre les siennes, en même temps qu’il le plaquait contre la porte. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de son cou, dans le creux de ses clavicules, en même temps que ses mains remontaient le long de son torse, sous le T-Shirt noir du plus jeune. Lui-même parcourait des doigts le corps musclé de l’aîné, faisant glisser son sweat le long de ses côtes, jusqu’à ses épaules. Sans briser leur étreinte, ils enlevèrent successivement le haut de l’autre, ce qui ne fit qu’embraser un peu plus leurs désirs. Torse contre torse, lèvres contre lèvres, l’aîné descendit ses mains pour les laisser glisser le long des cuisses du plus jeune, qui enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du plus grand, le dos toujours plaqué contre le bois froid de la porte. Il offrit son cou, et même tout son corps au brun qui le dévorait sans modération. La raison ne contrôlait plus les gestes, ne contenait plus les désirs, ne refrénait plus les actions. Ces deux âmes étaient libres, libres de toute règle, de toute politesse, de tout malaise. Ces deux corps ne connaissaient plus aucune barrière qui pouvait encore les retenir d’aller l’un vers l’autre, de se coller et se toucher sans aucune honte, sans aucune gène. Ils étaient ivres d’amour et de sake. Law emmena Luffy vers le lit, toujours accroché autour de sa taille, ses doigts enfoncés dans le dos du plus grand. Il posa un genou contre le matelas, puis un deuxième, et se retrouva, au-dessus de ces mêmes yeux enivrants qui étaient suffisants à lui faire perdre le peu de raison qu’il lui restait…_

… _il était trop tard pour reculer…_

Law plaqua ses deux mains contre sa tête et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, jusqu’à la faire saigner. _« C’est pas vrai, mais qu’est ce que j’ai fais ?! »._ La stupeur laissa place à la peur. Law sentit sa pulsation cardiaque grimper et ses mains trembler. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait résoudre la situation, que tout redevienne comme avant, comme s’il ne s’était rien passé. Mais ce qu’il avait fait, il n’y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. _« Si seulement je n’avais pas bu... »_ se répétait-il en boucle, ses mains toujours collées contre son visage.

 _« Quelque chose ne va pas Torao ? »._ Law resta figé sur place. Luffy était réveillé, et se trouvait juste derrière lui, aussi nu que lui. Inquiet par le silence de ce dernier, Luffy se rapprocha, sans prendre la peine de cacher ses parties, jusqu’à être au niveau de Law. _«_ _Bon sang ! »_ s’écria Law avant de recouvrir Luffy avec le drap. Ce dernier riait d’un rire léger, amusé par la situation. _« Shihihi, alors, qu’est ce qui ne va pas Torao ? »._ Luffy le regardait, les yeux remplis de douceur. Il n’y avait aucun mépris, aucun jugement, non, juste de la tendresse dans ses yeux. _« Je suis désolé pour…. ça »_ dit Law en pointant du doigt Luffy et lui. _« ça ? … aaaaaah, ça ! Shihihi. T’en fais pas, je crois que j’étais aussi saoul que toi alors … »_ et Luffy rit de nouveau, aucunement préoccupé par la situation. _« ...Tu regrettes ? »_ lui demanda finalement le plus jeune, sur un ton cette fois-ci un peu plus sérieux. Law ne savait pas quoi répondre. D’un côté, oui, il regrettait, car si ces sentiments n’étaient pas réciproques, sa relation avec Luffy ne serait plus jamais comme avant ; mais d’un autre côté, il ne regrettait absolument pas, car il savait qu’il avait toujours eu un faible pour le brun. Law se tourna vers Luffy, et se plongea de nouveau dans ses yeux. _«_ _Est ce que tu regrettes… toi ? »_ se risqua finalement à demander Law. _« Non »_ répondit instinctivement Luffy. _« Vraiment? ». «_ _Vraiment ! »._ Law soupira, esquissant un sourire narquois. _« Et du coup Torao, tu regrettes ou p.. »._ Law glissa ses doigts sous le menton du plus jeune et embrassa ses lèvres, lui coupant la parole. _« Est ce que ça te convient comme réponse ? »_ demanda Law sur un ton moqueur. Luffy sourit de plus belle, _«_ _Oui, shihihi_ _»._ Law sourit également, mais la réalité lui revint vite à l’esprit : il y avait potentiellement une dizaine de personnes qui pouvaient ouvrir la porte à tout moment, et les voir eux deux, nus comme des vers dans le même lit. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre tout de suite ce qu’il s’était passé. _« Il faudrait peut-être qu’on se rhabille »,_ dit Law avec hâte. Il regarda autour de lui, et pouvait apercevoir les habits éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre. Il rougit rien qu’en y repensant. _« Bonne idée ! »_ ajouta en Luffy en se levant comme si de rien n’était, toujours aussi nu, pour aller récupérer ses vêtements. _« Bon sang mugiwara-ya ! »._ Luffy se contenta de rire, tout en lançant à Law ses habits.

Une fois habillé, Law se rassit sur le bord du lit. Luffy vint se placer juste à ses côtés, posant sa tête contre son épaule, et prenant dans sa main la sienne, traçant avec son doigt le contour du tatouage qui se trouvait sur le dos de la main de l’aîné. _« Du coup Torao, toi et moi... on reste comme ça ? »._ Entendre Luffy parler avec un soupçon de timidité dans sa voix était sûrement ce qu’il y avait de plus craquant pour Law. _« Comme ça, tu veux dire, plus qu’amis ? »_ Luffy acquiesça. _« Si tu le veux, alors moi aussi »_ répondit Law en rapprochant Luffy contre lui. Luffy releva la tête et embrassa Law lentement, de façon à faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. _«_ _Je prendrais ça pour un oui »._

Law esquissa un sourire en se remémorant les paroles de Bepo. En effet, il aurait regretté s’il n’était pas venu à cette soirée.

_« Moi qui pensais simplement rester une petite heure, puis m’éclipser, comme je le fais à toutes les soirées. Ça ne s’est pas vraiment dérouler comme prévu…et c’est tant mieux »_

_Owari – The End_

**Author's Note:**

> PS : la Fête des Lumières est ici une fête purement inventée, mais elle s'inspire de la Fête des lanternes en Chine :)


End file.
